Alive
by Mia Reso
Summary: Sequil to my prevous fic...Buffy gets reincarnated and comes back to Sunnydale to find her life.....Like always for spuffy lovers and please review. I'd love that alot......
1. Default Chapter

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 ComicSansMS;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red106\green20\blue150;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww13360\viewh13820\viewkind0  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf2 Author: The slayer undead (Means im a slayer who's a vampire too)\  
Title: Alive\  
Notes: THis is going to take place in real time. Its a sequel to my previous fic, A Letter Before My Death. Buffy's been reincarnated and she goes back to Sunnydale to find some answers... Takes place at almost where 'Letter' left of.... And Sorry about any misspellings...\  
\  
THIS IS JUST A TEESER TO THE REST OF THE FIC.....\  
\  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
\  
It was like a dream. My other life, and of how i lived it. I do know that I died at least four times in various ways. I remeber being drowned, jumping of a tower, being shot, and my final death. A hospital, a pale bleach blond man, a brunet man, a red headed woman, and a teenage girl. They were all crying hard, but none more than the pale man.\  
\  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ \  
'The bus trip was long enough to make any person stir crazy. I spent a long enough time finding out if i could still be in love with this spike guy.' Eighteen year old Liz Winters thought. She had just gotten of a bus all the way from her native state of Wisconsin. It was pitch dark out and she knew that there were nasty uglies about so she was on her guard. She took a short cut through the cematary that she just knew would come out about a block from 1630 Reveillo Drive. And like usual, before she could even get half way through she was attacked by a Vampire. \  
\  
The movements seemed to come natural to her, step, step, kick, step, hit, and then step again. Althoe this is the first time that she had been attacked let alone seen a Vampire in this life, she managed to dust him just fine.\  
\  
"Who the hell are you"\  
\  
She turned only to see a girl about her age with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was standing there holding a stake and glaring daggers at poor Liz. Our heroine could so nothing other than gulp and try to answer.\  
\  
"My name is Liz Winters. I was just on my way to a friends house when that thing attacked me." Liz smiled trying to look innocent.\  
\  
"Well your bleeding, so why don't you come to my house so I can get you fixed up before you go to your friends.' The new girl said. "By the way my name is Elizabeth Summers". \  
\  
Our Liz looked at the new Liz and laughed. \  
\  
"What are you laughing at" Elizabeth asked as they continued walking\  
\  
"Well my last name is the exact oppisite of yours and our first names are the same. Accept I like being called Buffy." Buffy said\  
\  
"Your shitin' me. Thats my mothers name" Elizabeth Said\  
\  
Buffy looked up at the house that they stopped in front of and asked " Your fathers name would not happen to be Spike or William"\  
\  
"Yep, welcome to 1630 Reveilo Drive" She said with a wave of her arms.....just before Liz or Buffy fainted.\  
\  
\  
TBC is a definate\  
} 


	2. Welcome Home

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 Papyrus;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red100\green23\blue149;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww16660\viewh13880\viewkind0  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs36 \cf2 Title:Alive\  
Author:The Slayer Undead\  
Raiting:PG-13\  
Spoilers:None\  
Disclamer:I own nothing dont sue me. (and i mean this literaly)\  
\  
Notes: I cant help about the format its just how my computer uploads the documents. sorry that this chapter is so short the rest of the chapters will be longer. \  
\  
Alive part 2\  
\  
\  
Buffy wolk up laying on a soft sofa in what she reconiced as almost the same living room as she left behind. There were voices, several of them, coming from the kitchen. Her heart lept into her throat. They were her old friends, The Scoobies. She just knew it. She slowly stood up and made her way to the kitchen, employing all her slayer steltheness as she went. At the doorway, Buffy flatened herself against the wall. And heard......\  
\  
"Are you sure she called herself Buffy" Said the voice that was Xander. \  
"Yes"\  
"But she does't look like Buffy" That must be Willow she tought\  
"She looks like moms Seinor photo, just with brown hair." Definally Elizabeth\  
"Ya sure about that, luv" Again Buffy's heart lept into her throat. That had to be Spike, her Spike. \  
\  
Buffy heard the group, which was definatly more people than Spike, Xander,Elizabeth, and Willow. She guessed that mabey Dawn, Anya, and Giles were there to. It did turn out to be them thee plus one. \  
Angel.\  
Jeeze......\  
\  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
By the time thay got to the living room it was empty, Buffy was actualy behind them.\  
\  
With a suprising "Hi guys" and a jump from all of them about three feet in the air, the new Buffy intoduced herself. \  
\  
\  
"Um...I'm sorry for startleing you. I just wanted to say that im going to be leaving now. I dont think that im quite welcome here, but I do think that all of you have the right to know that I am alive thanks to the wonderful creation of reincarnation." Buffy said as fast as she could while grabing her coat and walking out the door to a place unknown....her hotel room.\  
\  
Dawn stared at the door, and so did Elaizabeth.The rest just stared at the floor. The Teen girl turned around and yelled at them expecialy her father "HOW COULD YOU ALL BE SO BONE HEADED!! that might be the oly chance that you would be able to see my mom again and you just scared her out of this house" and then Elizabeth ran out the door behind the slayer. \  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
\  
TBC is a definate....} 


	3. Authors Note

Just a not that i have decide to discontinue this story. I ahve lost all motovation. If anyone wants to take it over just mail  
and ask about it.... trouthfuly i dont want it anymore....you can Im me too...^^  
  
  
Mia Reso^^  
The_Slayer_Undead@yahoo.com  
Your Tourmentor at AIM 


End file.
